


Duty

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Timeline, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promised to do whatever it was you needed, to help you however I can. This is part of it.” </p>
<p>Trowa was, after all, a dutiful soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

There was no escaping the chill. It seeped in through the walls, under the door, around the few windows, and from within. The fireplace burned and crackled merrily, but for the two individuals sitting in the chair by it, it’s warmth barely penetrated the gloom that had overtaken the base.

The wait was excruciating. Trowa didn’t understand, not really, but Heero was determined to follow through. He had taken the boy as his responsibility, so he would continue to follow him, listen to his orders, and do whatever was required to help the pilot succeed. Trowa’s hands ran up and down Heero’s arms, trying to draw up warmth to the still-healing limbs, to the body that wasn’t ready to jump into battle, no matter what Heero believed.

Such was war, though. There was no time to really heal from the wounds.

“Why are you touching me?” Heero finally asked, despite Trowa having drawn his hand up and down Heero’s body for almost thirty minutes now. Trowa hummed lowly in his throat, his fingers tapping skin thoughtfully.

“You’re cold.”

Heero made a confused noise, tilting his head back to look up at Trowa. Trowa knew the boy wasn’t familiar with social norms, hence why the two of them were pressed skin-to-skin under the blanket. Trowa leaned down, pressing his lips to the hollow of Heero’s throat.

“I promised to do whatever it was you needed, to help you however I can. This is part of it,” Trowa said, even though he knew he was taking advantage of Heero’s naiivety, his lack of understanding, his mission-driven mindset. Trowa, while also a soldier and pilot, had grown up among older mercenaries. He knew about the pleasures of the flesh, how to sate and take care of his bodily needs. He had been given talks about both his body and the acts of sexual pleasure. How having a warm body to lie down with could help on cold and lonely nights.

He was also aware that Heero lacked this knowledge. His training had been battle-focused, on surviving and killing. He lacked the awareness of his growing body, of the changes that were overtaking him. Of how to burn off stress and to kill time. He didn’t understand that the touches Trowa placed on his body were meant to draw him closer to Trowa, to _want_.

“It’s weird,” Heero mumbled, even though he didn’t move away. Trowa smiled bitterly against Heero’s skin, before sinking his teeth into the hard muscle. Heero hissed, arching, and Trowa’s grin sharpened.

“Weird isn’t bad,” Trowa murmured, and Heero made a noise low in his throat. “You need to stay warm, don’t grow cold.”

‘ _Like myself,’_ Trowa thought, even as his hands wandered lower down Heero’s body, even as his heart iced over, uncaring as to whether Heero understood what Trowa’s intentions were. He would take care of the pilot, even if the boy didn’t understand.

Trowa was, after all, a dutiful soldier.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Find me on Tumblr!](http://annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com)**
> 
> I track the tags: annoyinglittletwit, fic: Duty, series: Tumblr Fic Requests, series: TFR


End file.
